Child, child, child, child
by Ko Chen Teung
Summary: Kehidupan Kris dan Tao setelah menikah. Apalagi Sifat Tao yang sangat, sangat, sangat Polos, dan Konflik yang akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita. KrisTao here, serta Couple lainnya yang akan muncul. Chapter 3 Update!.
1. Chapter 1

Title :Child,Child,Child,Child.

Cast :-Huang Zi Tao

-Wu Yi Fan

-All EXO Member.

-OC.

Rating :T? M?

Genre :**BXB, YAOI, Romance, Comedy Garing, Drama, OOC.**

Leght :Chaptered

Author :Ko Chen Teung/ Selvye

Disclaimer :EXO Milik tuhan,Keluarga, Agensi, Tapi cerita ini MILIK SAYA!

Sekali lagi, kebanyakan FF Disini itu hasil Rombak dari FF Yang pernah saya buat dulu 'Straight', dan sekarang saya rubah menjadi YAOI.

Dan ini adalah karya FF Saya yang paling Fenomenal, hahah, Oke mungkin ada yang pernah baca(?).

Dan yang tentunya versi ini udah aku perbaiki, dan aku rubah dari versi aslinya

**Yaoi content, BoyxBoy, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**SILENT READER GO TO HELL**

**#Child,Child,Child,Child#**

**^chapter 1^**

HATI-HATI typo bertebaran, alura yang gak jelas dan tidak sesuai EYD Dan KBBI.

Ini cerita FIKSI ini hasil pemikiran saya, Fiksi banget dan ngayal banget, jika ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Oh Iya Disini Member Exo cuman 11 ex:Tao, Karna aku bikin Disini Tao jadi Rakyat Jelata(?), ahah gak ding Tao cuman Orang biasa.

Dan satu lagi, Jangan kaget Liat Sifat Tao di FF Ini, yang Polos, sepolos Kain Mori, Oke Cerita ini emang kesannya **MAKSA B.G.T**, karna saya menggambarkan dunia Per-Yaoian itu normal normal aja, kayak kehidupan biasa contoh, cowok bisa hambil layaknya cewek, ini cerita OOC Banget dah So yang gak suka **JANGAN BACA**, Saya sudah Peringatkan loh!

TAORIS Here, dan Other Couple yang akan muncul dengan jalannya cerita

^Happy Reading

^Author Pov.

"Huang Zi Tao...Bersediakah kau menjadi** 'istri'** Wu Yi Fan..dalam suka ataupun duka, dalam sakit ataupun senang? "tanya seorang Pendeta di depan altar.

"Nde...saya bersedia " Jawab Namja Manis bermata panda dengan Senyum termanis yang ia berikan.

"Wu Yi Fan... Bersediakah kau menjadi 'Suami' Huang Zi Tao...dalam suka ataupun duka, dalam sakit ataupun senang?"

"Nde...Saya Sangat bersedia"Jawab Pria tampan dengan Tuxedo putih yang di kenakannya.

"Jja sekarang pakailah cincin ketangan pasangan anda"

Kris pun memasukkan cicin berlapis berlian itu ke jari manis Huang Zi Tao begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan **'suami Istri', **jja silahkancium** 'istri' **anda"

"Ppali ge cium aku.. ayo ge Ppali "ucap Tao 'sangat' bersemangat sampai melompat-lompat kecil.

"Sabar baby "jawab sang Kris.

Kris pun mulai memiringkan kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Tao.

'BRAKK'

"KYAAAA! "Teriak para tamu undangan karna melihat sang mempelai 'Uke' yang terjatuh dari panggung altar.

"Yak..Wu Zi Tao... kau kenapa heh?"Ucap Kris khawatir..

~00~

~Kris Pov.

"Yak? Kau ini kenapa Panda? kenapa bisa sampai jatuh seperti itu"Tanya Xiumin ge mengintrogasi 'istriku' ini yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"Apa kau tidak sadar ge? Panda hyung itu melompat-lompat tak sabar menanti ciuman Kris ge... Dasar Panda Aneh "Celetuk Si Blackie.

"em... Du bu qi...Tao terlalu bersemangat..Hee"Ucap Tao sambil nyengir Kuda.

"hahaha Jika kau yang menikah dengan ku, kau tidak perlu menunggu lama ciuman itu Panda"Celetuk Chanyeol.

'PLETAK'

"Kau tak menganggapku eoh?!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah jangan dipermasalahkan...Baby...Bagaimana kaki mu? Apa masih sakit? "Tanya ku.

"Sedikit ge...Oh iya Cepat Cium aku... Kau belum menciumku tadi di depan Altar"ucap Panda-ku ini.

"Mwo?"Aku hanya bisa mendelik mendengar ucapan Polosnya.

"ANDWE! Heh Panda lemot.. kau bisa memintanya nanti sampai kau puas! Tapi Tidak sekarang!"Geram Si Blackie.

"Ne? Jinja? gege... Wah...Aku tunggu nanti"Ucap Tao antusias.

"Anio...Panda... Jangan kau dengarkan kata-kata Kkamjong itu hanya ajaran se..."

"Stop Jonmyunie...Ini acara pernikahan Bukan, Khotbah solat jumat (?) diamlah."protes Lay mengomentari Suho.

Dan ya begitulah pesta pernikahan ku, walaupun hanya dihadiri teman-teman satu agensi ku.

Oh ya aku Wu Yi Fan, kalian bisa memanggilku Kris, aku adalah Leader BoyBand bernama EXO-M.

Kenalkan 'Istriku' bernama Huang em.. ani.. Lebih Tepatnya Wu Zi Tao dia anak terakhir dan memiliki 3 Hyung namun semuanya sudah hidup dengan keluarganya masing-masing.

Akupun belum pernah bertemu dengan Hyung Tao hanya kedua Orangtua Tao saja.

Tao namja yang Cantik, manis, dan sedikit bodoh hahah ya begitulah dia lihatlah tingkahnya saat pernikahan tadi, dan ya kami adalah pasangan sesama jenis.

"Gege... Mana ciuman ku?"Tanya Tao saat kami sudah tiba di apartement kami.

"Mwo? Kajja Kemarilah "ucap ku mengajaknya duduk bersamaku di tepi Ranjang kami.

Akupun mulai mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya menempelkan bibirku ke bibir Kissable.

Lama kami berciuman hingga aku melepaskan tautan diantara bibir kami, karna kurasa dia mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Jjja Tidurlah... Ini malam pertama kita"Ucap ku menggodanya.

"hah? Malam pertama kurasa ini malam? Entahlah gege aku tidak bisa menghitungnya, yang jelas aku sudah pernah menjumpai malam hari, dan ini bukan malam pertamaku ge... hemmm...Berapa tahun aku hidup?...Bantu aku menghitungnya ge"ucapnya sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

Oh ya... benar kata Kai Uke-ku ini 'LEMOT' Ya itu benar.

"Sudahlah jangan difikirkan, bagaimana jika kita Melakukan 'Itu' "ucap ku.

" apakah itu menyenangkan?"Tanyanya Antusias.

"Tentu saja... kau ikuti saja apa yang gege lakukan eoteh?"Jawabku.

"huah... kajja ge aku sudah siap"

Kurasa ada untungnya juga kebodohanya itu hahah.

Dan ya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah bagi kami..emmm sepertinya malam yang indah bagi ku... karna kurasa panda manis bin polos ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai permainan.

~Tao pov

Sinar matahari mulai mengusik tidur nyenyak ku.

Perlahan kubuka mata ku dan..

"KYA!"Teriak ku.

"waeyo Yeobo? Kenapa berteriak begitu eoh?"tanya Kris ge.

"Kya gege! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ku heh? Kenapa aku ? hya mana pakaian ku?"Tanya ku.

"em... tadi malam... apa kau tidak ingat heh? Oh ya percuma aku jelaskan. toh Panda Lemot seperti mu tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan" ucap Kris gege dengan nada merendahkan ku.

~00~

"Gege! hari ini kau dan Memberdeul tidak ada jadwal kan? Kajja kita kesana aku ingin bermain bersama memberdeul"ucap ku.

"Dasar bocah kecil "grutu Kris ge.

"Liat saja ge... aku akan meminta penjelasan kepada Sehunie! Salah sendiri kau tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi malam "Batin ku

TBC..

Gimana Readers?

Jelek ya,..

MIAN KALAU JELEK DAN KEPENDEKAN.

Mind to Review?

Review? Review? Please don't be Silent reade.


	2. Chapter 2

Title :Child,Child,Child,Child.

Cast :-Huang Zi Tao

-Wu Yi Fan

-All EXO Member.

-OC.

Rating :T? M?

Genre :**BXB, YAOI, Romance, Comedy Garing, Drama, OOC.**

Leght :Chaptered

Author :Ko Chen Teung/ Selvye

Disclaimer :EXO Milik tuhan,Keluarga, Agensi, Tapi cerita ini MILIK SAYA!

Sekali lagi, kebanyakan FF Disini itu hasil Rombak dari FF Yang pernah saya buat dulu 'Straight', dan sekarang saya rubah menjadi YAOI.

Dan ini adalah karya FF Saya yang paling Fenomenal, hahah, Oke mungkin ada yang pernah baca(?).

Dan yang tentunya versi ini udah aku perbaiki, dan aku rubah dari versi aslinya

HATI-HATI typo bertebaran, alura yang gak jelas dan tidak sesuai EYD Dan KBBI.

Ini cerita FIKSI ini hasil pemikiran saya, Fiksi banget dan ngayal banget, jika ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Oh Iya Disini Member Exo cuman 11 ex:Tao, Karna aku bikin Disini Tao jadi Rakyat Jelata(?), ahah gak ding Tao cuman Orang biasa.

Dan satu lagi, Jangan kaget Liat Sifat Tao di FF Ini, yang Polos, sepolos Kain Mori, Oke Cerita ini emang kesannya **MAKSA B.G.T**, karna saya menggambarkan dunia Per-Yaoian itu normal normal aja, kayak kehidupan biasa contoh, cowok bisa hambil layaknya cewek, ini cerita OOC Banget dah So yang gak suka **JANGAN BACA**, Saya sudah Peringatkan loh!

TAORIS Here, dan Other Couple yang akan muncul dengan jalannya cerita

* * *

**Yaoi content, BoyxBoy, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**SILENT READER GO TO HELL**

**#Child,Child,Child,Child#**

**^chapter 2^**

* * *

**^Happy Reading**

**#Part Sebelumnya.**

"Kya gege! Apa yang kaulakukan pada ku heh? Kenapa aku ? hya mana pakaian ku?"Tanya ku.

"em... tadi malam... apa kau tidak ingat heh? Oh ya percuma aku jelaskan toh panda Lemot seperti mu tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan" ucap Kris gege dengan nada merendahkanku.

~00~

"Gege! hari ini gege dan memberdeul tidak ada jadwal kan? Kajja kita kesana aku ingin bermain bersama memberdeul "ucap ku.

"Dasar bocah kecil"grutu Kris gege.

"Liat saja gege... aku akan meminta penjelasan kepada Sehunie! Salah sendiri kau tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi malam"Batin ku

**#Part 2.**

~00~

"Gege... Dimana Sehunie?"Tanya ku pada Luhan gege yang sedang memakan sarapan buatan Kyungsoo ge di dapur.

"Di kamar nya... kesana saja...kurasa dia masih tidur"

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya heh?Kau ingin menyuruhnya lagi meniupkan 100 balon seperti minggu lalu?" celetuk Kkamjong.

"Kau Hitam ! Lihat saja... suatu saat kau akan terima balasan ku! Jangan kira karna kau sahabat 'suami' ku aku tidak akan menyakitimu! Lihat saja Nasibmu akan lebih parah dari boneka ace milik Kris ge yang pernah kau gunakan untuk mengepel lantaiQ" Sinis ku menatapnya dingin.

"Hya... Braninya kau.."

"Sudahlah Kai, Panda Baby.. untuk apa kau mencari Sehun heh?"tanya Kris ge kepada ku.

"huh! Apa peduli gege? Aku sedang marah padamu ge..."ucap ku mendengus meninggalkan nya.

Akupun berjalan menuju kamar Sehunie, karna kulihat kamar nya tidak di kunci akupun langsung saja masuk kekamar.

Kulihat Sehun sedang merapikan isi lemarinya.

"Sehunie... apa kau sedang sibuk?"tanya ku.

"Anio... ada apa Panda hyung kemari?"jawab Sehun masih terus fokus merapihkan lemarinya.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan..."

"nde apa?"

"Tunggu ini rahasia, aku kunci pintu dulu" ucapku berjalan kearah pintu dan menguncinya.

Setelah mengunci pintu akupun berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih merapihkan lemari bagian bawah, dengan posisi bokong yang sedikit berjongkok.

"Sehunie... stop jangan bergerak... dibokongmu ada cicak... diamlah jangan bergerak aku akan mengusir cicak itu" ucap ku sambil mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"mm...mm... mwo? Jangan Tao hyung"

"Hya... cicak rasakan ini"ucapku sambil berlari kearah Sehun sebelum cicak itu kabur.

"BRAAAKKKK"

**~Kris pov.**

""BRAAKKK" terdengar suara dentuman yang sepertinya dari kamar HunHan.

"Hyung? Kau dengar itu?"Tanya Lay yang sedang menata piring.

"Itu dari kamar mu Lulu... kaja kita kesana"

Kami pun segera menuju kamar HunHan.

Setelah sampai aku pun hendak membuka kenop pintu.

Namun Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Chakaman... Kalian dengar tidak.."Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan kupingnya ke arah pintu.

"Sehunie bagaimana ini... jika member tahu aku malu"

"Kau yang melakukannya, ssttt diam, nanti Hyung pada tahu"

"Ahkk.. appo Sehun pelan.. pelan..ini sungguh sakit"

"Kau jangan bergerak terus eoh! Ini akan sulit, enghhh.."

"Ahh... Se.. sehunie... Aku.. aku.. mau keluar.."

"Aku juga Panda hyung Kita.. keluar bersama"

Begitulah pembicaraan Tao dan Sehun yang ku dengar samar-samar di kamar HunHan.

"Mwo?" Kaget kami bersamaan.

"Ke... Keluar apa itu?Maksutnya apa?" gumam Luhan khawatir.

"Jangan-jangan Mereka sedang?"ucap Chen menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat kami semakin was-was.

Kamipun menguping lagi.

"ahhhh yes Panda hyung... aku sudah keluar, enghhh.."

"Kya! Sehunie aku belum keluar "

"mwo? Yak Panda hyung...Bagaimana ini Tidak bisa Lepas..."

"Andwe... Sehunie... bagaimana ini, ahkk pelan-pelan"

"Sungguh Panda hyung... tidak bisa Copot"

Kami pun mulai berkeringat dingin mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"Tidak bisa lepas? Tidak bisa copot? Apa mereka benar?"ucap Chen lagi-lagi menggantungkan ucapannya.

"tidak mungkin Tao seperti itu.." ucap ku.

"Yak Kris ge! 'Istrimu' itu terlalu bodoh, sangat mudah dibohongi oleh magnae evil itu"Ucap Kai.

"HYA! Sehunie sedikit lagi ...enghh...tarik terusss" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Tao.

"KYA!"Teriak kami semua.

Dan

'BRAKKK' Akupun mendobrak pintu kamar HunHan.

"apa yang kalian lakukan heh?"geram ku.

"sukurlah gege bantu aku, tadi Tao dan Sehunie terjebak di dalam lemari, dan kaki Tao tersangkut"

"MWO? Aku fikir kalian sedang..."Ucap Suho hyung.

"kau berfikir apa hyung? Akutahu apa yang kalian maksud"bentak Sehun.

~00~

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"tanya Suho hyung.

"Tadi.. saat aku merapihkan lemari...tiba tiba Tao hyung datang ke kamarku.. katanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada ku...tapi tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah katanya dia melihat cicak di bokong ku...Tao hyung pun berlari menerjangku dan... ya kami berdua masuk kedalam lemari yang sempit itu" jelas Sehun.

"huft.. Aku fikir kalian.."gumam Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan mu kekamar Sehun Tao?"Kini giliran Xiumin hyung bertanya.

"aku ingin bertanya pada Sehunie... tentang apa yang terjadi pada ku tadi malam...karna saat aku bangun tidur pakaian ku berserakan di lantai... Kris ge bilang itu permainan...namun saat aku minta penjelasan... Kris gege malah mengacuhkan ku.."

Dan...

"KKKYAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak kami semua kecuali Tao tentunya,.

Oh tuhan kenapa 'istri' ku sebodoh ini! Mati aku! Mau ditaruh dimana muka ku!

"Hahahaha" seketika tawa seluruh member membahana.

"Dasar LEMOT"Ejek Kai.

"em... Taozi... sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada 'suami' mu itu nde..."nasihat Baekhyun.

"ANIO! Aku minta kalian semua menjelaskannya SEKARANG! Karna aku tidak percaya pada Kris ge".

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Triak ku frustasi

TekananBatinCinta

Ngekkk

Gimana? Semakin absurd kan.

Oke Review aja deh :D

No Silent reader.


	3. Chapter 3

_Member Exo disini Cuman 11, Karna Tao gak saya jadikan sebagai member Exo._

_Tao cuman jadi istrinya Kris._

**Hati-hati banyak Ranjau(Typo), Bahasa tidak sesuai KBBI dan EYD, Dan OOC BANGET.**

* * *

**Yaoi Content BoyxBoy**

**MAKSA BANGET, M-PREG**

**No Silent Reader**

**Don't LIKE Don't READ**

**#Child, Child, Child, Child****#**

**^Chapter 3^**

* * *

**~Kris Pov**.

"Gege kau mau makan apa malam ini?"Tanya Tao padaku.

"Apa saja Chagi... Asal kan kau yang memasak aku pasti suka"Ucap ku menggodanya.

"Kau ini... Apa jika aku memasakan gege Sayur katak apa Akan tetap kau makan heh?"Tanyanya.

"Jika kau yang memasak pasti aku makan Chagi"Ucapku lagi dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Jjja... Tunggulah, aku akan memasak" ucapnya meninggalkan ku diruang tamu.

Aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bahan masakan didapur.

'Istriku' memang Bodoh... Dia pernah bercerita kepadaku mengenai ke Polosannya.

Dia adalah anak Ke-4, Tao juga memiliki 3 Gege.

Namun saat ia Kecil Tao menderita Asma Akut jika Menghirup Debu akan membuatnya susah bernafas. Alhasil selama bertahun-tahun Tao menjalani Home Schooling. Karna baba Tao khawatir Jika Tao disekolahkan Di sekolah Umum apalagi yang proses pembelajarannya menggunakan kapur, sehingga jika terhirup oleh Tao dapat membuat Asmanya kambuh.

Tao juga sekali bermain, bergaul dan keluar Rumah Paling hanya Bermain Di Halaman Belakang Rumah.

Tao-pun bilang Kamarnya pun benar-benar Steril Seperti Ruang Rumah sakit.

Namun setelah pengobatan yang membutuhkan Waktu bertahun-tahun itu Akhirnya penyakit Tao Bisa sembuh. Kalau Masalah Otaknya Yang Lemot itu... Itu memang Standart Otaknya yang Sulit sekali Untuk Loading. Terkadang Tao membutuhkan Waktu 24 jam Untuk mengerti Dan Mencerna sesuatu.

Kalau masalah kepolosanya...Maklum saja Tao dari kecil Hingga Remaja. Dia selalu disuguhkan Dengan Film, Majalah, Novel yang bersifat Imajinatif.

Kalau kalian menanyakan Bagaimana Aku bisa bertemu dan menikah Dengan Tao, Jujur saja kami berdua korban Perjodohan... Namun baik aku maupun Tao saling mencintai.

"Nah gege... Masakanku sudah siap makanlah"Ucap nya menghampiriku membawa sebuah piring.

"Kau mau?"Tanya ku menawarinya.

"Anio... Tadi aku sudah makan Untuk gege saja"Ucapnya.

Aku pun memakan masakan Tao 'Delicious' Itulah kata yang mampu menggambarkan Masakan Tao... Ya Dibalik ke'TOLOLanya Dia pandai memasak...Itu lah salah satu hal yang membuat ku tanpa ragu memilihnya menjadi Istriku.

Sesudah makan akupun menghampirinya ke kamar, dan Merentangkan tubuhku di ranjang kami.

"Hem... gege Bagaimana Cara membuat Baby? Tao ingin Punya Baby ge..."Ucapnya sambil bersandar didadaku.

"Mwo? Kita sudah membuatnya waktu itu Chagi"Jawabku.

"Jinja? Tapi Mana ge?Tidak ada Baby"Jawabnya Polos.

"Semua itu butuh Proses Chagi... Kita pun harus bekerja keras" Ucap ku sambil senyum menggodanya.

"Apa Jika Kita bekerja Keras...Aku akan segera memiliki baby ge?"Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah semakin Antusias.

"Tentu saja... Jika kau mau Bagaimana jika kita melakukan permainan 'Itu' seperti Pekan lalu jika kita beruntung kita akan segera memiliki baby." Tawarku.

"Baiklah gege... Kajja kita lakukan... eum... tapi tunggu dulu aku ingin menelfon seseorang tunggu sebentar" Ucapnya meninggalkanku, kurasa dia ke ruang depan untuk menelfon menggunakan telfon rumah.

'Ceklekkk'

Pintupun terbuka, Tao-pun melangkah mendekatiku.

"Kau Menghubungi siapa?"Tanyaku.

"Aku.. Menghubungi para member ge... aku mengajak mereka untuk segera ke apartement kita... Aku juga ingin mereka ikut Bermain Permainan 'Itu' Bersama kita... Biar Rame ge... Pasti lebih seru" Ucapnya dengan Bangganya menganggap Ide Gilanya seolah adalah Ide yang Brilian.

'GUBRAKKKK' Bagaimana ini Oh Tuhan.

Tiba-tiba Lagu Growl berdering di hp ku.

"Mwo... Suho?...bagaimana Ini" Batin ku.

Akupun mengangkatnya.

'Glekkkk' Sungguh aku sangat Gugup.

"YE...Ye,... Yeopseo"Ucap kugugup.

"Heh Krisie... Apa maksud 'istrimu' mengundang kami semua kerumahmu untuk melakukan permainan 'Itu' ,Sebaiknya kau lakukan permainan itu sendiri Agar Lebih Khusyuk...Hahhahaha" Ucap Joonmyun di sebrang sana sungguh aku sangat malu, apalagi mendengar tawa para member di sana.

"Mianhae.."

'Pip'

Akupun segera mengakhiri pembicaraan di telfon itu.

"Apa itu telfon dari member ge? Bagaimana... Kapan mereka sampai?"Tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

Oh sudah Cukup kesabaran ku ini... Kau akan Terima Hukumannya Panda.

"Mereka Tidak akan kesini...Hanya kau dan aku yang akan Bermain permainan 'Itu' Terimalah Hukuman mu!"Ucapku segera menerjangnya.

"BRAGGG... . BUUKKK"

**~Author pov.**

_**-2 bulan Kemudian...**_

"Jja... sudah matang silahkan dimakan." Ucap seorang Namja bermata bulat yang sering menyebut dirinya sebagai Chef.

"hem... Tao dimana? Kenapa dia belum kemeja makan?" Tanya namja Tertua di Group itu.

"Jangan-jangan dia Lupa jalan menuju meja makan hyung" Ucap namja berkulit Tan tanpa peduli dengan situasi namun Sibuk dengan benda berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Gege... Huft,... Syukurlah kajja kita makan " datanglah seorang Namja yang sejak tadi di cari keberadaannya.

"Chagi-aah kau dari mana saja hem?"Tanya sang suami.

"Nde? Mian sudah membuat kalian menunggu Lama... Tadi aku salah masuk ruangan... malah tadi aku memasuki kamar mandi heee" senyumnya tanpa berdosa.

"Satu lagi Fakta istri mu hyung,selain bodoh,Lemot,dia juga PIKUN"

**~Kris pov.**

"Satu lagi Fakta istri mu hyung,selain bodoh,Lemot,dia juga PIKUN"celetuk Kai.

"Sudahlah cepat makan"ucap Lay menengahi.

Sesudah makan kami semua melakukan aktivitas masing-masing di dorm tentunya karna pagi ini kami tidak ada jadwal.

"Huekkk...Huekkk"

"Hyung... bukankah itu suara Tao? Kenapa dia?" Tanya Luhan pada ku.

"BRAKKKKK"

"dapp..dap...dap..."

Tiba-Tiba saja Tao menendang pintu kamar dan berlari menuju Kamar mandi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"Tanya Chen.

"Molla... sepertinya aku harus memastikan keadaannya."Ucap ku hendak beranjak menyusul Tao.

"Sudahlah Hyung... kau tahu kan Istrimu itu aneh.."Ucap Kai membuat ku mengurungkan Niat ku.

"KYAAAA GEGE..GEGE...SEMUANYA!... AKU KERACUNAN!" Teriak Tao dari arah kamar mandi.

"MWO?!"teriak kami semua.

Kami pun berbondong-bondong segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau kenapa Chagi... Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Ucap ku khawatir karna ku lihat wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kau kenapa heh? Jawab jangan hanya menangis..."Ucap Baekhyun khawatir.

"hiks...hikss... sepertinya aku keracunan... HUAAAAAA" Tangis nya.

"Mwo? Keracunan? Siapa yang meracunimu? " Tanya Sehun pada Tao.

"Ini...Ini... INI SEMUA KARNA KAU! KAU PASTI YANG MERACUNIKU KAN! Setelah memakan masakan buatan mu aku jadi begini "Ucap Tao menunjuk dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo.

"MWO?! Aku meracuni mu?Apa untung nya?"Ucap Kyungsoo membela diri.

"Kyungsoo... Kau yakin masakan yang kau buat berasal dari bahan-bahan yang masih segar?"Tanya Suho.

"Tentu saja... Lihatlah buktinya kalian semua baik-baik saja... hanya 'Istri' Kris hyung yang seperti itu."Bela Kyungsoo.

**^00^.**

"Biarkan saya memeriksa 'istri' anda Tuan Wu." Ucap Park uisa.

"Nde Uisanim...Silahkan.."

Uisa pun mulai memeriksa Tao,terlihat raut kekhawatiran kami semua.

"Gege... Bagaimana Ini... Hiks..Hiks... Kyungsoo ge kau harus tanggung jawab."Ucap Tao terisak.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja Tao-aah berdoalah kepada tuhan" Nasihat Suho.

"Kris... Jangan kau masukkan Kyungsoo ke penjara ya... "Ucap Lay sambil memeluk partner memasaknya.

"Semuanya... Maafin Tao ya.. jika selama ini aku berbuat salah pada kalian... Jika hari ini Tao harus dipanggil tuhan,... kumohon Ikhlaskan Tao hiks..."ucap Tao membuat kami semua Terperangah.

"Mwo? Kau ini bicara apa Tao ! Jangan bicara macam-macam!" bentak ku tak habis fikir mengapa Panda ini berbicara seperti itu... apa dia benar-benar bosan hidup.

"Kenapa Gege... Bukankah seperti itu... Biasanya yang aku lihat Sinetron drama di TV, Jika diracun orang itu akan mati.. Hiks.. "

"Kau... Dan Kau!" Ucap Tao menatap tajam Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Jika aku mati arwahku akan menghantui Kalian".

"Tao-ssi sebenarnya apa yang anda bicarakan?"Ucap uisa.

"Apa aku akan mati uisa? Kapan uisa? satu jam lagi? 5 menit? Atau detik ini? ANDWE!"Ucap Tao frustasi.

"Sebenarnya Tao kenapa Uisa?"Tanya ku.

"Selamat Tuan Wu... Kau akan menjadi Ayah... Itu adalah gejala Morning Sicknes yang umum dirasakan pada masa awal kehamilan, Tao akan mual-mual... Dan kau Tao-ssi... Kau tidak akan mati detik ini, karna kau tidak Keracunan" Jelas Uisa.

"MWORAGO?!"Teriak kami semua.

* * *

**TekananBatinCinta**

Maaf jika Part ini kependekan.

OOC Banget, Jelek De el el.  
Review aja kalo mau Heheheheh.


End file.
